Super Dimension Century Orguss
is 1983 anime television series produced by Studio Nue and Tokyo Movie Shinsha. It was sponsored by Big West as the second part of the Super Dimension Trilogy of space opera & mecha anime. Synopsis The Final Conflict in Space From Another Time! In the mid-21st century, two major powers conflict with each other over the control of an orbital elevator that reaches the orbit of a still satellite. In order to destroy the energy center of the super weapon orbital elevator, the super time-air oscillation is developed. This weapon makes space fly away beyond space time. The hero of the story, Katsura Katsuragi, by mistake activates the weapon, and because of this space time distortion occurs. The Earth undergoes a complete change, and great confusion involving multiple spaces occurs. Now after 20 years, multiple spaces exist at random, and it is controlled by two major powers, the Emarn World and the Chilum World. The hero, Katsura, was helped by the Emarn people, and he settles into their organization. By manipulating an inertia-controlled fighting weapon dorifand, Orguss, he confronts the Chilum World to reconstruct the world. The Story revolves around the conflicts between the two organizations, the reconstruction of the world, and the human drama surrounding the hero.TMS ENTERTAINMENT CO., LTD Episodes Co Characters Freedom Space Corps *Kei Katsuragi Civilians *Tina Henderson Emaan *Mimsy Mechanic Freedom Space Corps Production The anime was produced by Studio Nue and Tokyo Movie Shinsha and it was animated by Tokyo Movie Shinsha and Artland. The chief director of the series was Artland's Noboru Ishiguro. Mechanical and character designs were done by Studio Nue members Kazutaka Miyatake and w:c:animanga:Haruhiko Mikimoto respectively. The music was composed by Kentaroh Haneda with the opening and ending themes being performed by Casey Rankin, an American singer who emigrated to Japan. Most of the aforementioned staff worked on the previous installment in Big West's Super Dimension Trilogy, Super Dimension Fortress Macross which ended airing on MBS about a month prior to Super Dimension Century Orguss, therefore the staff included cameos of the titular mecha of this series during during the last few episodes of Super Dimension Fortress Macross and also included cameos of Macross characters in Super Dimension Century Orguss. Release The series originally aired on Mainichi Broadcasting System. In North America, Animaze dubbed the first 17 episodes of the anime which US Renditons licensed and distributed on VHS during the 1990s. On April 16, 2007, ImaginAsian Entertainment announced that they had acquired the rights to three classic anime from Tokyo Movie Shinsha; Nobody's Boy Remi, Cat's Eye and Super Dimension Century Orguss. The DVD's from ImaginAsian were manufactured to order using technology from TitleMatch Entertainment Group, which uses CSS encryption and region coding on DVD-R media.mAll the source material was digitally restored, as seen on the Japanese region 2 DVD releases. The release was done in 8 volumes, with between 4 and 7 episodes per volume. The first volume cost $12.99 and comes in an inch-thick keepcase that can hold all eight discs. Subsequent volumes, released monthly, came in a Tyvec sleeve and cost $9.99. Once each series was complete, it was made available as a complete collection. The initial retail of the DVDs were only available directly from ImaginAsian, they were not be available from other first-hand retail outlets as it was to be a limited pilot program. As well as giving DVD releases for each series, ImaginAsian would air the three anime on a their television channel, iaTV on a Monday to Friday block beginning June 5, 2007.Broadcast and DVD Release of Orguss, Nobody's Boy Remi and Cat's Eye coming from ImaginAsianSuper Dimension Century Orguss began airing on Monday June 11, 2007. The first 17 episodes aired with the dub and episodes afterwards aired in their original Japanese audio with subtitles. On June 16, 2014, Discotek Media announced that they had acquired the license for the anime and that they would release all 35 episodes of the series on DVD with Japanese audio and English subtitles, the first 17 episodes would also have an Engish audio option.Discotek Media on Facebook The preliminary cover art was shown on social media on June 2, 2015 and the launch date was predicted to be late August.Discotek Media on Facebook On July 28, 2015, Discotek Media showed the trailer of their release for the first time at Otakon 2015.Orguss TV Series Trailer from Otakon 2015 They also uploaded it to their Facebook page on the same day. Gallery References Category:Super Dimension Century Orguss